A new method for the detection of reactive intermediates is under investigation. The technique involves the generation of an intermediate from an insoluble, polymer-bound precursor and its subsequent trapping on a second solid phase suspended in the same solution. Specific applications include the study of phosphate and acyl transfer reactions, elimination reactions, singlet oxygen and cyclobutadiene. Lifetimes of these intermediates and the intrinsic properties of the polymer supports used are being examined in order to define the scope and limitations of the technique. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J. Rebek and D. Brown "Nucleophilic Catalysis of Acyl Transfers" peptides 1976; XIV European Peptide Symposium Proceedings, A. Loffet, ed., Univ. de Bruxelles, (1977) p. 61. J. Rebek and F. Gavina "The Three-Phase Test: The Conant-Swan Reaction" Tetrahedron Lett., 0000 (1977), in press.